masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sirga
The Sirga are a genetic offshoot of the , created by the Volus with the help of scientists. Because the Volus were limited to their pressure suits when not on the homeworld, they were far more vulnerable to death as the smallest puncture could kill them. To over-power this obstacle, the Volus began dabbling in illegal gene therapy studies. Enlisting the aid of black-listed Salarian scientists the Volus secretly began adding traits to their kind, taking most traits from the which were renown throughout the galaxy as the hardiest of races. The result was a generation of stronger and more adaptable Volus, no longer limited to pressure suits. Before the Volus could begin developing the next generation which would've not even needed a breathing apparatus, a Salarian whistle-blower uncovered the project to the Council in return for his Genetics license. The entire operation was shutdown and the Volus were threatened with being flung from their embassy on the Citadel. The Volus were only able to remain with the Citadel because of many Turian political connections, however they did have to do something with this new breed they created. The Sirga, as these new Volus were known, were ousted from all Volus colonies except for one; Predin. There, the new society of around 3,200 Sirga began to build itself up. Biology Anatomically speaking, the Sirga are very similar to their Volus cousins. Their organs are now more hardy and their bodies aren't susceptible to explosive decompression. Their hides are much stronger than the flesh of Volus and they are far more adaptive. Immune to radiations, poisons, and other hazardous environmental materials makes them incredibly tough. They are also much stronger than the average Volus as depicted by their massive arms and they are known to be as strong, if not stronger than the average Human. Naturally, the Sirga are a very peaceful kind and the typical Sirga wishes to avoid combat at all costs. Their are a very small number of Sirga and for that reason they seem to have naturally adapted a more rapid reproductive system which allows females to birth to have up to ten offspring in two years. Culture The Sirga are reliant on trade for much of their survival. The massive deposits of valuable minerals that they discovered on Predin has allowed to open trade routes with many worlds and different species. Because their trade competes with the Volus market, their is animosity between the Sirga and the Volus. Though a relatively peaceful kind, the Sirga are still much more physically adept than the Volus and will fight if they need to but they leave most of their military defense to more militant beings and machines. Instead of being a clan-based kind like the Volus, the entire small population of Sirga have formed together as a single group for protection and survival, citing strength in numbers. One of their greatest concerns is reproduction, as the population of the Sirga is extremely small. Government The Sirga Union is an extremely organized system of government which was quickly developed when the Sirga were completely abandoned. Because they are illegal creations the Sirga are unable to legally do business with any Citadel races but they do have strong trade routes with Batarians, Quarians, and mostly the Krogan. The Sirga have made a pact with many small and large Krogan clans, the most prominent being Urdnot. In exchange for military support from the United Krogan Front, the Sirga Union allowed the krogan to construct a mining facility on the planet along with an embassy. Military Sirga troops participate very little in their own conflicts. Because of their small numbers, any form of armed conflict is a last resort but they do attack fiercely. Much of their armed forces is made up of Krogan warriors, while the Sirga have managed to outsmart and capture a large number of for grunt work and cannon fodder. They also make use of a large number of mechs, purchased from Batarians. Notable Sirga *Vanie Bal *Giz *Biz Category:Species